guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Afflicted Yijo
the? :"Afflicted Yijo, The", or "The Afflicted Yijo"? Anyways the screenshot clearly shows his name without the The. This one dropped me a +5 energy gold staff :) Unusual for them to drop stuff like that so early on, I think — Skuld 12:22, 22 June 2006 (CDT) :Weird...I got +5 energy staff from it too...I even made to salvage the insightful staff head out of it which is very rare at those items in beginning.--Nhaska 12:25, 22 June 2006 (CDT) Afflicted Yijo and Afflicted Farmer Xeng Jo seem to say things much like henchmen do.. Should the phrases they utter be found out and added, or not? I think that one was "...be on time...", but I can't remember exactly. :Yeah, I remember one being "... called target..." refering to the "lesson" on calling targets earlier, and I thought it was kinda funny. Probably should make a list. Eh... maybe next time I do the quest, or if anyone's doing it. Silk Weaker 22:45, 30 July 2006 (CDT) ::I remember seeing him say something like "... my boots...". o.o — Galil 13:21, 3 August 2006 (CDT) With me he said "...Morale Boost..." pretty strange dialouge, Other afflicted speak in that level although they don't in any other levels I remeber seeing a ranger and a warrior afflicted screaming at each other "ARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHH..." And so on Ansi 10:55, 11 September 2006 (CDT) 3x normal damage??? I thought Faction bosses do 2x. Is he special? Or is the 3x simply 2x but got confused due to naturally higher attributes of boss vs lower armor of player? -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 01:28, 26 July 2006 (CDT) SoC Confirmation Skills confirmed with SoC. — — Galil 13:21, 3 August 2006 (CDT) picture deleted and text added by Rainith 19:57, 3 August 2006 (CDT) Species Can someone use an EoE or Disease test to see whether he's Afflicted or a Sickened Human? --Gimmethegepgun 22:00, 15 August 2007 (CDT) HM watch out, this boss can make a wipe with his 1sec spirit rift >.> needed seven attempts to do the mission, because of him...took interrupt norgu with me (5 skills could interrupt the rift) but he didn't...i called him, don't know why. but this time, the entire party didn't wipe...you need to get your party split up, or this will be the end of your journey...i hate factions and nf hm channeling magic and elementarist bosses, their damage can kill you with one hit, and if its aoe, your entire party... 87.177.254.134 11:02, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :Broad Head Arrow should finish him. Paul revere 05:54, 5 December 2007 (UTC) ::Not everyone has Broad Head Arrow that early, particularly considering that it's a Factions only skill... King Neoterikos 23:21, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Hell even not in HM this guy's a bitch. I was going for survivor and he killed me. I was standing on the bridge healing people I got hit with Spirit Rift and Spirit Burn at the same time, took out 3/4's of my health which was what I was at. Now I got to start all over, I'm gonna get a guildee to help next time.--Cursed Condemner 13:03, 5 October 2007 (UTC) If you have MM with you Pain Inverter can kill him instantly --Sur Dasen 14:57, 4 July 2008 (UTC) 2 things, 1) "that early" ? Read moar plz, it's HM... and 2) If you're a Survivor here you look for the Spirit Rift animation and move out of the way or you would never get r3 Survivor, would be lucky to get r1... -->Suicidal Tendencie 13:55, 12 September 2008 (UTC) :You are right: read moar plz. If you had, you would know that HM is accessible on all characters for that campaign once it has been completed on any one character. So yes, not everyone has BHA that early. Read moar plz. King Neoterikos 22:03, 9 December 2008 (UTC) ^ (T/ ) 22:28, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Warning? Should we warn people of his 1 hit kill potential?? Just lost survivor at lvl 15 because of this asshole. IMO: Anet has no need to put a fucking 1 hit killer with absolutely no warning in this game other than to ruin survivor titles. Retarded The Black Leach 07:43, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :See the spirit rift note.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 11:00, March 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Have you encountered any of the Factions elementalist bosses? Some of them are just as bad. Jink 13:17, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :::Faction spike for life -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 13:28, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I remember the first time fighting Argo in HM... I definitely popped like a balloon... but it was sort-of expected. This caught me completely off-guard and pissed me off a lot since I was so proud of myself for not even coming close to dying up to that point. Ah well. lol The Black Leach 14:22, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :Spirit rift on bosses is a well-known survivor murderer by now.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 14:07, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't get it, shouldn't people going for survivor be smart enough to A) Realise these sorts of bosses/hits exist - be alert when they come across them B) Move out of the spirit rift. I can understand a new player not knowing what the weird blue ball is, but if someone going for survivor dies to this, they sort of deserve it. You really should know the game inside-out if you aren't grinding the brawling dungeon 24/7. 14:10, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Still, new players do not go for survivor.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 14:31, June 28, 2010 (UTC)